


Monster

by kyanitedragon



Series: TG Drabbles [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: "You're a monster!”
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: TG Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Monster

"You're a monster!”

Kaneki always feared hearing those words coming from his best friend's mouth. 

And Hide finally said it.

But it was under a completely different context than he had ever expected it would be.

“When did you get so good at this game? Sheesh! I can’t get any hits on you!” Hide cried, laughing through his anger.

Kaneki must have put his guard down, because Hide suddenly started racking up points on Kaneki’s character. Not wanting to win this way, Hide quickly paused the game and turned to look at his friend.

Kaneki looked a little out of it. “Um...!”

Hide realized what likely set him off: his bad choice of words.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to say that... I know that it's probably a tough subject.”

“I know what you meant. It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting to hear that...”

**Author's Note:**

> I never came up with a plot beyond this segment, but it turned out cute so i wanted to post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
